


Chaos is an Angel (who fell in love with a Demon)

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max is the child of a Demon and a human, but he is neither.Valtteri saves him from a Fallen, and begs the other Angels to protect the young Dutchman, because he can not let Max go.





	Chaos is an Angel (who fell in love with a Demon)

**Author's Note:**

> More of this Angel stuff since its veeeery addictive :3
> 
> Lemme know what you want to read!

Valtteri had noticed Max the first day the young Dutchman had arrived on the Paddock. Max wasn’t an Angel, but he certainly was not human either.

For a moment, he thought he understood what was going on when he met Jos, the Demon not hesitating to try and get the upper hand over all of the Angels, but never succeeding. 

Max never tried to do anything like that and chose to stay away from the Angels as much as he could, befriending some of the human drivers and making sure he didn’t stand out in anything but the racing. 

It worked well for some times. The Angels and Max stayed fittingly weary of each other, but no one acted upon it. The Angels realised that Max would never be the threat. If anything were to happen, it was because of Jos.

Valtteri found Max one evening, the Dutchman’s shirt torn and his lip split. The younger man was crying, knelt on the floor in an area between two motorhomes. 

Valtteri fluttered his wings a little uncomfortably as he looked on , the white feathers catching in the light of the lamppost. There was nothing he could do, Max would never trust him.

That’s when Valtteri saw it, a Fallen, making it’s way over to the crying driver. Max was weak now, he wouldn’t be able to defend himself until it was too late. With his father being a Demon, he was a wanted target.

“No!” Valtteri screamed, spreading his wings to draw the Fallen’s attention. The creature hissed and still moved towards Max. Valtteri was there in an instant, standing in between them. 

The Fallen snarled and attacked him, his clawed fingers tearing into Valtteri’s wings. Valtteri swung him off, ignoring the pain as he jumped onto the creature. 

“Get. Out.” he growled. “Show yourself again and I won’t show mercy then.” he added, pressing his hand over the Fallen’s face, his fingers burning into the skin. The Fallen wailed and scrambled to it’s feet when Valtteri let go, hissing one last time before scurrying off.

“Valtteri..?” Max said softly. Valtteri turned. The young man seemed scared, not only of the Fallen, but also of Valtteri. The Finn knelt down, trying to catch his breath.

“I won’t hurt you.” Valtteri said hoarsely.

“But my dad-”

“You are not your father.” Valtteri interrupted. Max closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he looked at Valtteri’s wings.

“You’re hurt.” he whispered, scooting a little closer and holding out his palm to the bloodied feathers, before changing his mind last moment and pulling his arm back again.

“I can heal you.” Max whispered. “If you trust me.” 

Valtteri quietly regarded the younger man for a moment. Rationally, he knew to never trust a son of a Demon, and yet he found himself nodding.

“I trust you.” 

Max seemed surprised, but scooted even closer, his fingertips brushing over Valtteri’s wings and making him shudder. Max swallowed thickly, seeming unsure where to place his hands as the cuts ran over the full surface of both wings. He locked eyes with Valtteri and sighed.

“Sorry…” Max muttered, before leaning in to press their lips together. Max’s lips were soft and warm, and Valtteri felt himself relax, his wings tingling slightly, the pain leaving and being replaced with a comforting warmth. 

Max wanted to pull away again, but Valtteri sighed, bringing his hand up to Max’s cheek and deepening the kiss. Max let out a surprised sound but kissed back, hand curling around Valtteri’s neck.

“What is going on here!” someone hissed out. Valtteri pulled away to see it was Jos storming over to them, the Demon’s horns and spiked tail on show. Max cowered into himself and Valtteri instinctively wrapped his wings around him. 

“Max, get over here!” Jos barked, seeming a little hesitant to attack the much more powerful Angel. 

“Don’t.” Valtteri whispered to Max, kissing his temple. Max let out a whine.

“He’ll hurt you.” he whimpered. “He always does…”

“I’d like to see him try.” Valtteri answered, not letting go of Max. Max shook his head.

“I can’t risk you getting hurt.” he said. “I’m sorry.” he stood up, hands brushing over Valtteri’s wing one last time before he walked over to his father, who hissed and shoved him to continue walking.

‘Stay away from him.’ Jos snarled at Valtteri, who was still on the ground, wings twitching anxiously.

“Max…” he tried one last time, but Max shook his head and didn’t turn around.

~~~

“I don’t know what to do…” Valtteri told Kimi. He had told the older Angel everything, only leaving out the details where he had kissed Max and the healing part. Kimi hummed, absentmindedly stroking his wing over Sebastian, who was asleep with his head on the Angel’s lap.

“Demons are not strong enough to hurt us one-on-one, but Jos isn’t alone here, they never are.” Kimi muttered. “Max needs to make the decisions to go, we can’t forcefully remove him. For all we know, he is a Demon too.”

“He… he healed my wings.” Valtteri blurted out. Kimi tensed.

“Show me.” Valtteri slung a wing forwards, biting his lip as Kimi pushed the feather apart a little to see the wing’s base. 

“Had it been Demon magic, it would have left traces.” Kimi said. “Unless… is his mother a Demon too?” Valtteri shrugged.

“Don’t think so.” he answered. 

“Demons and humans often fail to have healthy children together, because the genes don’t mix well. It is only very rare, and when it happens… either the child is a Demon with no human features, or a human that inherits solely all that is good.” 

“So Max would basically be an Angel without wings?” Valtteri asked. Kimi frowned.

“I suppose you could see it that way.” he mused, before sighing and placing his hand on Valtteri’s.

‘What do you feel for him, Valtteri?” he asked softly. Valtteri shook his head and averted his eyes.

“Just concern, that’s all.’ he muttered, Kimi hummed, his other hand carding through Seb’s hair.

“That’s what I used to tell myself too.” 

~~

The next time Valtteri saw Max, the Dutchman was clearly avoiding him. The driver’s parade forced them together a bit more, but still, Max seemed intent on not even making eye contact with the Finn, hiding away between Pierre, Stoffel and Charles, the latter two of which were also Angels, although Valtteri doubted Max knew that. 

Charles saw Valtteri looking at them and gestured him over. Valtteri walked towards them, winching at the way Max immediately tensed.

“I eh… Daniel called for me.” Max muttered, moving away. Valtteri caught his wrist, swallowing thickly.

“Thank you. For what you did the other night.” he whispered. Max shook his head.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” he said. Valterri noticed the dark bags under Max’s eyes, and took in a shaky breath when he saw some old, greenish-blue bruising peek out from the collar of the man’s shirt. 

“Let me help you.” Valtteri whispered desperately.

“I don’t need help.” Max snarled at him. “Especially not from some Angel.” he tore his hand free and walked away.

“Valtteri.” Stoffel touched his shoulder.

“We’ve tried before, he won’t let us help him.” Charles said. Pierre seemed confused and unconsciously leaned closer to Charles, who looked ready to wrap a wing around him but refrained from doing so. Valtteri sighed and nodded, wordlessly walking to the other side of the bus, where he could be alone.

~~~  
Valtteri was starting to distance himself more and more from the other Angels, who started to get more and more desperate to get him back. They knew what could go wrong, they knew he could turn Fallen, and after almost losing Kevin to that, the Angels couldn’t take it no more.

Eventually, Valtteri gave in to spending a bonding night with the other Angels, where they could discuss what was going on in the Paddock. Jenson, as always, complained that he felt like a babysitter when watching over Fernando, who seemed to have a knack of getting in trouble. 

“It was not in my job description to watch over someone who is mentally still a toddler!” Jenson whined, Kimi sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You are an Angel by birth, of course protecting and guarding is in your ‘job description’. Besides, you are in love with him, so stop complaining.” 

“Details.” Jenson huffed, before going back to his sulking. Valtteri hadn’t been paying attention again, a strange feeling in his chest making him restless and anxious.

“Valtteri?” Kevin asked softly. The Finn didn’t hear him, bounding to his feet and rushing towards the door to their rather hidden meeting room.

“Max.” he breathed out, catching the younger man as Max’s legs gave in under him. 

“Valtteri, hurts…” Max whimpered as Valtteri further carried him into the room, wings protectively shielding him. There was blood all over Max’s chest and arms, but Valtteri wasn’t sure how much of it was his.

“How did you find this place?” Kimi asked Max as he knelt down next to them. Max sobbed.

“My father… I tried to… Valtteri…” he wheezed out. Kimi caught his face between his hands.

“How did you find this place?” he repeated more softly. Max took in a raspy breath.

“I needed help… I… I just knew Valtteri was here, I could feel it.” he managed to say. Valtteri tightened his hold a little, before lowering Max onto the floor, keeping his hand on Max’s cheek.

“What happened?” he asked, Max whimpered, nuzzling into the touch.

“I-I stood up to my father, and h-he banished me…” he whispered. Valtteri let out a shuddering breath and kissed Max’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry.” he muttered. Max clutched his hand.

“I’m glad to be away from there.” he admitted. Valtteri sighed.

“Good.” Kimi cleared his throat.

“Max, you are going to have to be honest: are you a Demon?” he asked.

“No.” Max answered firmly. “That’s why my dad treated me the way he did, I had already disappointed him before I was born.” he added more softly. Kimi visibly relaxed.

“We will protect you, most of all, Valtteri will.” he said. Max blushed slightly and looked up at Valtteri.

“When I kissed you that night to heal you, we bonded.” he whispered. Valtteri let out a shuddery breath and tilted Max’s head up a little.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” he answered softly, before pressing their lips together, his wings wrapping around Max. 

“What will happen to them?” Charles asked worriedly, kneeling down next to Kimi. Kimi sighed and patted his arm.

“We’ll get Jos banished from the races, as well as any other Demons. And besides that, we will protect Max.” he decided. “We’ll all work together to do so, because it won’t be easy.” he added. Jenson knelt down next to them as well.

“Think we could do that as well with Nano? I love him, but he’s an idiot.” the Brit muttered. Kimi sighed in exasperation.

“Stoffel? I’ve got a job for you…”


End file.
